


An alliance

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the duke of Rosanne, the royal children of Chon’sin seek refuge in the world’s most peaceful realm</p>
            </blockquote>





	An alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Courtly love for the ship, mostly, nothing out of the ordinary. But the depicted timeline is... shocking. There is no way for Grima to win, which is a nice change from MANY of my other short tales. Still wondering how I did it.

Walhart had conquered their peaceful kingdom, but spared their lives even as his axe fell on their parents, who had attempted to resist him. The prince and the princess were taken as hostages to ensure the loyalty of Chon’sin. But then, the emperor was betrayed by one of his own, Excellus, who allowed the Grimleal from lands far away to come and destroy everything with their dark magic. Nobody had seen it coming.

“My master headed for Ylisse, as well,” a wyvern rider shared while on their journey across the sea. “Those chosen by Naga still live there. They’re our only hope against the cult of the Fell Dragon.”

Say’ri held back tears as she heard the name of the divine dragon, remembering how the Mila tree had burned; Tiki had been caught asleep and unaware, and they had arrived too late. They had lost an important friend that day, and barely escaped themselves from the summoned Risen.

“Will they allow us to join them?” Yen’fay asked the woman.

“Yes,” she said with a nod. “The duke of Rosanne himself sent for me, and asked that I bring as many allies from our continent. Ylisse is trying to mount a defense against the forces of evil themselves, but their numbers are low. All hands that can wield a weapon are more than welcome, is what I heard.”

“May we travel with you to the Halidom?” Say’ri asked next.

“I don’t see why not. And there is safety in numbers. Isn’t that right, Minerva?” and her wyvern roared her approval.

Their ship traveled for days on a calm sea. The brother spoke of fate, and how the gods smiled down on them, as the Feroxi shore became visible on the horizon. The sister whispered sadly of how she missed her home, twice lost already, and wondered if they would ever see it again.

Once in Regna Ferox, numerous Risen came in waves after them, while they were on the west. They kept breaching the Longfort, coming from Plegia to the south, according to many at the warrior camps they found on their way. Ever since the old king, Gangrel, had been ousted by the Grimleal leader Validar, it had all gone to hell, they said.

As they later crossed into Ylisse through the east, though, everything changed.

“It feels even more peaceful than lady Tiki’s shrine,” Say’ri commented as they marched to Ylisstol.

“This is truly a kingdom protected by Naga herself,” Yen’fay agreed, noticing how even the sun shone more brightly.

At the castle, the wyvern rider secured them an audience with the Exalt with the help of her duke. The royals of Chon’sin entered the throne room side by side, and were presented to former king Gangrel, the Feroxi khans Basilio and Flavia, the newly crowned Exalt Chrom and his sisters, Emmeryn and Lissa.

“We are very sorry to hear the Risen have reached your homeland,” the Exalt said after they explained their situation. “It has all become worse for the world since Grima’s vessel died, ironically enough. The new ruler of Plegia went mad over that, and is intent on ending humanity through dark magic alone...”

“We would like to join forces with you, to stop him and his army of undead,” Yen’fay cut in.

“Please allow us!” Say’ri added, wanting her home freed more than anything.

The whole Ylissean alliance looked at them strangely, until Emmeryn whispered something to Chrom, earning a nod. “If you help us now, we can aid you in your return to Chon’sin. We will support each other in order to free the world again.”

And the meeting ended on a hopeful note. Lissa showed them around the castle, presented them to Chrom’s most trusted warriors, the Shepherds, and then led them to a guest room to rest from their travels and their busy day. She wished them a good night with a big smile.

“They are so... optimistic,” Say’ri said once the younger girl was gone.

Yen’fay nodded as he looked out the window. He spotted the Exalt’s older sister walking around the gardens alone. “Sister mine? Go to bed. I will return shortly.”

The brother left the room, moving through the halls silently until he caught up to Emmeryn, sitting on a fountain. Though she looked beautiful both near and from afar, this close he noticed she was also extremely sad about something...

“Milady, is it safe for you to be without an escort?”

She glanced up at him, smiling weakly. “I don’t need one.”

“May I accompany you regardless?”

She nodded, and he sat beside her. The silence between them ended with her sigh. “I’m sorry you have been affected by my foolishness, all the way to Chon’sin, milord.”

“You mean...?”

“There was an attempt on my life. The vessel of Grima we mentioned... she was on our side back then, and she took a fatal blow meant for me. If only I had defended myself, there would be no Risen hordes invading Plegia, Ferox... and even your land. Everyone came to us, seeking aid, and again I was pushed aside; my brother became the Exalt in my stead, as he could lead armies better than I did.”

Yen’fay had heard that Emmeryn had been committed to being a pacifist, and he had wondered on his way to Ylisse how could she lead them. But Chrom was the Exalt now, and things felt uncertain for him, as he hadn’t considered the prince.

“We don’t hold it against you, milady,” he assured her. “When a crisis presents itself, decisions must be made to deal with it. You have done what you could, as a ruler.”

“Thank you, milord. And please tell me if there is anything I can do to help.”

He went down on his knees before her, holding her hands in his. “Allow me to protect you now. I will fight to bring back your peace.”

She blushed slightly. “Only if I can visit your nation after you do.”


End file.
